The Heir
by Lady Ione Athene
Summary: Sequel to The Chosen OneEnd of trilogy. What will the Labyrinth do now that there are two heirs? Will it be Apollo or Aida? Finished
1. 1

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 1: The Morning After  
  
Apollo woke and noted that neither King nor Queen was up yet. He'd highly doubted they would be up and about on the morning after their wedding. He found his mother making breakfast. She'd given the staff a day off knowing the newlyweds would not wish to be disturbed. She also liked the feeling of having a good days work behind her, and it wasn't the least bit unusual for her to insist she cook her own food. Apollo came in and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I am very proud of you, Mother."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You didn't have to you know."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"You could've saved immortality for us."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You did the right thing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You can say something besides 'I know'."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Apollo caught the laughter in her tone and hugger her.  
  
"I love you, Mother."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But you do know how to get on a fellow's nerves!"  
  
He walked out before she could answer, but he swore she was reading his mind. When he stuck his head back in behind her back he heard a quiet voice.  
  
"I know." He sighed in exasperation and could see the teasing smile on her face without actually seeing it. Isis joined them for breakfast, which was a quiet affair. Ione went about her daily duties, but they were relatively light since the goblins were all to tired from the feasting and celebrating to cause any trouble. Ione had time to think. Although she would always love Jareth, he was no longer within her reach, but now she had to be concerned for her children. There was no reason now why they should not know love. Jareth had his beloved, and there was no longer a reason to be jealous of other's beauty. She was more concerned for Isis at the moment. Isis had been looking longingly at Sarah in her wedding dress, and Ione knew what was in her heart. But it wasn't until the following day that the newlyweds came out, and Ione could have a chance to voice her concern to Jareth.  
  
The King and Queen entered the kitchen still laughing from some personal joke, and Ione remained quiet. The family sat down together for breakfast with Jareth at the head of the table. Sarah was to his right and Ione to his left. Apollo sat beside his mother, and Isis was sitting beside Sarah. Ione caught Isis staring at her father and his bride.  
  
Your thoughts couldn't be more obvious if you were drooling, Daughter.  
  
Ione sent the thought to Isis, but somehow Jareth sensed they were talking. He looked between the two, but Ione gave a slight shake of her head. This was a signal to Jareth that he would have to find out later. The time to ask escaped him until later when Isis and Apollo asked Sarah if she'd like to go for a walk. Sarah would ride of course, but centaurs never asked anyone to go for rides. Sarah had accepted, and Jareth found Ione alone patrolling the Junkyard. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 2: The Problem with Isis  
  
"So what where you and Isis discussing?"  
  
"You never did beat around the bush much."  
  
"Especially not when it appeared you were correcting her."  
  
"Isis is still a young centauress by the standards of the centaurs, but she is immortal, Jareth. She is mature physically and wishes for the love you and Sarah share. Your daughter longs to be married."  
  
"But she's."  
  
"A grown woman now. Immortal children grow quickly, Jareth. You know that."  
  
"I will send for a prince worthy of her." Jareth said quietly. He left her alone, and Ione breathed a sigh of relief. That evening, Jareth talked the matter over with Sarah.  
  
"Ione revealed to me today that Isis wishes to be married."  
  
"As well she should! She's a lovely young woman."  
  
"I told Ione that I would that I would find a suitable prince, but I'm not sure how to test them."  
  
"Why, Jareth! I'm surprised at you! What better test could you find than the Labyrinth? After all you claim I am the only girl to ever conquer it. Why not require her prince to endure the same for her?"  
  
"You're beautiful!" Jareth said with a smile.  
  
"Why? Because I'm your bride or because I point out the obvious?"  
  
He bent down to look into her eyes.  
  
"Both!"  
  
The following morning the message went out to the royalty of fairy courts near and far.  
  
All princes deemed worthy and capable by their respective kingdoms are invited to try for the hand of the glorious Princess Isis of the Labyrinth. Those attempting for the heart of our beloved princess shall be subjected to the trial of the Labyrinth before deemed worthy by HM Jareth of the Labyrinth of being in the presence of the Princess Isis. All princes with a heart for beauty and a will for challenge are welcome.  
  
His Royal Highness  
  
Jareth 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 3: Prince in the Labyrinth  
  
Jareth was rather surprised at the amount of princes that responded. One in particular caught his attention. He was a centaur. His body was a deep ebony, and his muscular and tan human form was impressive. However, Jareth was most impressed with the intelligence of his gaze. The centaur had steely blue eyes under a sock of straight black hair. Jareth knew he was looking at the cream of the centaur crop.  
  
"Princes of kingdoms near and far listen. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your chance for the Princess is gone forever."  
  
Jareth faded from view, and the princes began their quest. The centaur prince had noticed the Goblin King's eyes upon him and wondered why. Vulcan Chiron, as he was known to his people, was the crown prince of a neighboring fairy court known as the Great Hall. The kingdom of Achaia consisted of various mythic creatures from Greek and Roman legend. But now he had to find his way through the Labyrinth. He entered last of the princes when Hoggle opened the door. And looked around the magnificent maze with wonder.  
  
"Cozy isn't it?" Hoggle said surprising him. Vulcan reared up a bit missing the dwarf's nose. Landing, Vulcan glared at the dwarf.  
  
"Think twice before you startle centaurs, Dwarf! Are you trying to get killed?"  
  
"The real question is would you go left or right?"  
  
"They both look the same."  
  
"Well, you're not going to get very far."  
  
"Which way would you go?" Vulcan asked as he looked around again.  
  
"Me? I wouldn't go either way."  
  
"If that's all the help you're going to be, you can just leave!" Vulcan replied in exasperation.  
  
"You know what your problem is? You take too many things for granted. Take this Labyrinth. Even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again!"  
  
"That's your opinion!"  
  
"Well it's a lot better than yours!"  
  
Hoggle began to walk away as Vulcan turned towards him.  
  
"Thanks for nothing Hogwart."  
  
"Oh, it's Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
Hoggle stormed out and shut the door behind him, but secretly he was smiling. Prince Vulcan had unknowingly already started in Queen Sarah's footsteps. His conversation with Hoggle had left him alone in the Labyrinth since the other princes had continued on ahead. He was fooled by the helpful worm and chose the right instead of the left passage. He continued for several minutes through the stone maze until he finally came to the doors of the twin guards. Again choosing the right, Prince Vulcan fell down the shaft of hands. He was amazed how strong they were since they managed to stop him.  
  
"Hello, we're the helping hands. Now tell us which way?"  
  
"Which way?" Vulcan asked in confusion.  
  
"Up or down."  
  
"Come on. Come on."  
  
"We haven't got all day."  
  
"Well, it's a big decision for him."  
  
"Which way do you want to go hmm?"  
  
"Yes, which way?"  
  
Vulcan looked around then looked up and down. He didn't particularly like the looks of the dark bottom, but he didn't want to make the hands haul his equine weight to the top.  
  
"Well, since I'm pointed that way, I guess I'll go down."  
  
"He chose down!"  
  
"He chose down? Ha!"  
  
"Was that wrong?" Vulcan asked fearfully.  
  
"To late now."  
  
Vulcan found himself dumped into a black hole. The only light was the thin ray, which came through the lid of the hole he'd been dropped through.  
  
Jareth sat looking into one of his crystals while surrounded by goblins. The goblins liked to hear reports on how the wanderers fared in their homeland. Jareth had already informed them that only one prince had taken the right path.  
  
"He's in the oubliette." Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. "I will have to toy with him a little." Sarah smiled.  
  
"You can't give him more advantages than you gave me."  
  
"Ah, yes, but I'm not in love with him." Jareth said with a hearty laugh.  
  
"But she is." Sarah said pointing over to the side of the throne room. Jareth looked and saw Isis holding a crystal of her own. "I've only seen a smile like that when her mother looks at you." Jareth smiled and kissed her to the delight of the goblins around them.  
  
"You're so free of jealousy, it astounds me!"  
  
"Well, not as much as you think, My Love, but I still like to hear the compliment." Jareth smiled again and kissed her cheek before leaving to toy with the prince.  
  
True to form, Hoggle had been bribed into leading the prince towards the castle. They passed the false alarms and followed a crystal to where they found a crippled goblin.  
  
"Ah, what have we here?"  
  
"Uh, nothing!"  
  
"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tralala?"  
  
"You Majesty! What a nice surprise!"  
  
"Hello Hedgewart."  
  
"Hogwart," Vulcan interceded. Hoggle winced.  
  
"Hoggle!"  
  
"Hoggle," Jareth continued. "Could it be that you're helping this prince?"  
  
"H..h..helping? In what sense?"  
  
"In the sense that you're leading him towards the castle?" Jareth replied with an angry toss of his cape.  
  
"Oh, no, Your Majesty. I was leading him back to the beginning!"  
  
"What!" Vulcan exclaimed.  
  
"I told him I was going to help him solve the Labyrinth, a little trickery on my part."  
  
"What is that plastic thing round your neck?" Jareth said cutting off his attempts. Vulcan, knowing the Labyrinth's fetish with sparkly and shiny things, had bribed hoggle with a plastic medallion.  
  
"Oh! Oh this! My goodness where did this come from?"  
  
"Higgle."  
  
"Hoggle."  
  
"Yes. If I thought for one second you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench!"  
  
"No Your Majesty! Not the Eternal Stench!"  
  
"Oh, yes, Hoggle!" Turning to Vulcan, he resumed a lordly pose. "And you, Prince Vulcan. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Everyone watching in the castle held their breath.  
  
"It's a piece of cake!" Vulcan replied with a defiant look into the King's eyes. There was a collective groan from all spectators and Hoggle prepared for a run.  
  
"Really? Then how about upping the stakes, hmm?" Jareth turned and began moving forward the clock, which had appeared on cue.  
  
"That's not fair!" Vulcan protested.  
  
"Oh really? Neither is your estimation of the Labyrinth! So the Labyrinth's a piece of cake is it? Well lets see how you deal with this little slice." Jareth brought a crystal from the air as he was wont to do then flung it far down the tunnel behind him before he backed out into the tunnel leading toward the castle.  
  
"You have to repair that gate so often!" Ione said as they watched the cleaners chase Vulcan and Hoggle down the tunnel.  
  
"Well, as well that ends well."  
  
Hoggle noticed changes in terrain that suited the prince. Instead of a ladder, Hoggle and Vulcan came upon a set of stairs the prince could climb. Instead of coming out of a vase, the two travelers came out of a trap door in the moat surrounding the shadow clock. Isis breathed a sigh of relief that Vulcan had escaped the cleaners. She watched him face his fears to rescue Ludo and watched her father coerce Hoggle into giving the prince a peach. She could tell Hoggle was beginning to respect Prince Vulcan because he once again questioned her father's judgement. Her father changed the conditions to commenting on friendship since the subject was male not female. Hoggle left the King to the sound of Jareth's laughter. Vulcan was under the siege of the Firies when Hoggle dropped him a rope. Vulcan reached the top unharmed and patted Hoggle on the back.  
  
"You're a great friend Hoggle!"  
  
Hoggle tried to stop him but the words were out. Both of them dropped down into the bog. Hoggle barely managed to save himself, but Vulcan was able to grab a tree root. Hoggle noticed yet another difference. The ledge was enough to make Vulcan nervous, but Hoggle could walk along it easily. Isis watched as Vulcan met up again with Ludo and met the valiant Sir Didymus. At long last Prince Vulcan was offered the enchanted peach. Never suspecting Hoggle, Vulcan bit into the peach with relish.  
  
"This tastes strange." He said as his eyes began to glaze over. "Hoggle what have you done?"  
  
Isis met her father at the window. Jareth winked to his daughter as she sped her own crystals toward the Prince. Prince Vulcan found himself in a grand ballroom not unlike that which had surrounded the young Queen Sarah. But the dancers were all of human form. He saw the ballroom centered around the King and Queen for he recognized Jareth behind the mask. The Prince had also been invited to the Goblin King's parties before. He gradually noticed that all the dancers were masked in grotesque goblin masks. Even the Queen had a mask made to look like the skull of a young fawn. It didn't seem to go with the beauty of the rest of her countenance. Then he saw her. A centauress of incomparable beauty. Her coat was a rich chocolate brown and her female form was the picture of perfection. She like the Queen wore a mask representing a fawn skull trimmed with ribbons and lace and held to their face by a handle carved to look like a smooth antler. But as she lowered her mask, their eyes met. All thoughts of the ballroom's contradictions fled. But then she was gone. He looked around for her, but a swirl of dancers hid her from view. She followed her father's example leading the Prince through a series of glimpses and near misses until she was finally presented before him in all her glory. Jareth watched on sure that the young Prince would choose the dream forgetting his quest, but it was not to be. The two danced only a moment it seemed before Jareth allowed the Prince to catch site of a clock. To his surprise, Prince Vulcan fought his way free of the dream.  
  
"He's got the heart, Sarah. Lets see if he has the will."  
  
Isis watched as Agnes tried to make the Prince forget by taking Vulcan into a fake of his own world,, but a picture on his dresser of his little sister reminded him of his quest for the Princess. Isis' heart lept when he made it past the second gate.  
  
"Now he must show skill in conquering my army without weapons."  
  
"He has Ludo, Father. He'll figure it out."  
  
Just as Hoggle mentioned the ominous words, Jareth's Goblin army formed round the castle. Everyone was playing their part well, and Jareth watched the battle ensue from his window. Isis stood beside him and smiled when Vulcan came again to the steps of the castle. With party intact, Prince Vulcan headed into the castle.  
  
"That's the only way he could've gone!" Vulcan said when they reached the throne room. "Come on!"  
  
"Wait, Lord Prince! You must face the Goblin King on your own," Hoggle said.  
  
"Yes," Sir Didymus agreed. "That is the way it is done so that is the way you must do it. But. Should you need us."  
  
"Yes, should you need us." Hoggle added.  
  
"I'll call," Vulcan said with a smile. "Thank you. All of you." With that the prince headed into the Escher room. He did a double take trying to make sense of it all when he saw the image of the King walking it seemed on the walls and ceilings. The King spoke to him taunting him. Finally the King brought forth on of his infamous crystals, and Vulcan prepared for something like the cleaners. Instead the King threw the crystal far into the room. Vulcan thought it would shatter on the stone stairs, but it bounced up a flight of stairs into the hands of a reclining centauress. Vulcan tried to get to her, but she moved through all dimensions like the King and always seemed just out of his reach. Then from a ledge he saw her poised at the edge of a seemingly bottomless pit. Taking a leap of faith, he hoped to be at her side. Instead he found himself falling at a controlled rate through the ruins of the Escher room. After what seemed like forever, Vulcan landed at the bottom of the illusion. However, there was no defeated Jareth here to meet him. Instead Jareth stepped out of the shadows in all his dark glory. Vulcan approached him.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City in answer to the quest you have given me. Am I not worthy?"  
  
Jareth made a clock appear, and it had not yet chimed the thirteenth hour.  
  
"Indeed you are!"  
  
Vulcan looked around when he heard applause and saw that he'd been transported back to the throne room. The King was seated on his throne with the Queen to his right, but what caught Vulcan's attention was the vision of loveliness on the King's left. Jareth stood and addressed the gathered audience, which included Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus.  
  
"Prince Vulcan Chiron of the Great Hall is the only prince to pass through the Labyrinth this day in the prescribed time." Turning to Isis he questioned her. "What do you say daughter?"  
  
"This noble prince is the only one to survive your sifting, Father. I will accept one so courageous and strong as my husband."  
  
The entire throne room resounded with applause and cheers. The Labyrinth inhabitants were not anxious to be rid of their Princess, but there was joy for her marriage. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 4: Weddings and Announcements  
  
Isis was more than happy to leave arrangements of the wedding to the people of Achaia. Vulcan was after all their crown prince. Isis only insisted that her parents walk her down the aisle and that Queen Sarah would be Matron of Honor. To please his bride, Vulcan not only acceded to these requests, he also made Apollo Best Centaur. It would be Apollo's second run in this office, and he accepted with humility. Ione hated the publicity connected to a royal wedding. By insisting that Isis marry a prince, Jareth had inadvertently seen to it that all the Kingdoms would know of his children's illegitimate heritage. Still it seemed to not bother him. The Queen had been ill of late, and Ione knew Jareth was concerned for her. Sarah had tremendous courage the day of the wedding. She was determined to not let her friend down and ruin the day. Isis was radiant in her dress, and the wedding party was brilliant as befit a royal function. But centaurs were known for their wisdom and practicality so the occasion was not as glittery as those of the Labyrinth. Isis fairly glowed with happiness as she walked down the long aisle of the hall toward the centaur she would marry, but during the reception, Ione became concerned for the Queen. Sarah had hardly touched her food. She'd made a good show of it, but Ione had done the same too many times to not recognize it. Ione sent thoughts to Apollo who observed the Queen for a few minutes before agreeing with her. Sarah was pregnant. Ione and Apollo shared a smile. Neither of them had a clue! Sarah had of course never been pregnant before, and Jareth had missed Ione's time of morning sickness even with Isis. The two centaurs gave Isis their blessing, and Ione was saddened to have to at last say farewell to her daughter. Still, she bravely followed the others back to the Labyrinth leaving her youngest child to her new life. There had been merriment in the Labyrinth as well even though most of its inhabitants had been unable to attend the ceremonies.  
  
Another month passed with Apollo and Ione sending and receiving many crystal letters across the distance between Achaia and the Labyrinth. The threesome had once more become a twosome, and it took some adjustment before Ione and Apollo fell into their old routine. Still, Sarah was suffering the effects of her pregnancy in ignorance of what was happening, and Jareth was truly worried about his wife. He loved her too much to lose her. Finally one day when Sarah was well enough, Ione and Apollo took her and Jareth for a short walk. Amongst the beauty of the garden maze, the centaurs stopped near some benches.  
  
"I think the two of you should sit down," Ione warned. Jareth and Sarah did as asked although it was plain they were both confused. "Your Majesties, the illness the Queen is experiencing is perfectly normal and harmless."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jareth asked. "There have been days she can barely hold anything down."  
  
"Yes, but in case you haven't noticed, Jareth, she more than makes up for it on the days she can eat." Ione sighed then looked at them both seriously. "You see the simply fact is she's eating for two. You're pregnant, Sarah."  
  
It took several moments for Jareth and Sarah to overcome their shock at this statement. Still somewhat dazed, Sarah spoke first.  
  
"Are you positive, Ione?"  
  
"If anyone can be sure, it's me, Your Highness," Ione said with a touch of irony. "You're showing all the signs."  
  
The royal couple returned to the castle, but time would prove Ione right. If Ione could ever have known jealousy, it would have been now. Jareth was very attentive to Sarah and very excited over the coming child. Ione could not begrudge them their happiness however. She had given up her hold on the King, and she was happy for them. She sent a letter to Toby telling him that his sister was going to have a baby. The young boy was just learning to read so she kept it simple. Apollo knew only a moment of anger since the King had to be challenged into interest in Isis, but he quickly conquered the feeling. When Sarah gave birth to a lovely baby girl, representatives from all kingdoms far and near were once again summoned for the presentation of the baby Princess Aida, and Ione arranged for Toby to be present. However, the first whispers of the Great Question would begin this day. Would the Labyrinth have a throne princess or a crown prince? The baby Aida was born of the Queen giving her lineal right to the throne, but Apollo was undeniably the King's son. He had the right as the male and firstborn to wear the crown. The glaring fact remained that Apollo was illegitimate. Still yet some argued that Apollo had been born before the King had known of Sarah. On and on the quarrels flew, but the royalty was shielded from them. Ione and Apollo knew since they spent much more time amongst the inhabitants of the Labyrinth. It was not uncommon for Ione to be asked for her opinion while on her daily patrols. She would always get out of such discussions quickly and got more nervous as the Labyrinth's residents became more restless. Years passed and no answer came for the tense dwellers of the Labyrinth. 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 5: The New Princess  
  
When Aida reached five, Ione and Apollo received news that Isis had born a beautiful baby boy for Vulcan, and they brought the joyous news to Jareth and Sarah who agreed they'd have to go to the presentation. Apollo stayed close to Aida. To him it was like watching his sister grow up all over again except at a much slower rate. There was much more time to enjoy her childhood. Apollo and Aida grew very close. Aida was ten when the centaurs received word that Isis had born Vulcan a little girl. Once again the family went to Achaia, and Aida marveled at how Prince Mars, who was five years younger than her, seemed fifteen years older than her. Apollo carefully explained to her that centaurs matured quickly.  
  
"Your mother is human, Princess Aida. That is why your rate of maturity is much slower than ours."  
  
"But Father is not human."  
  
"Indeed, but Father's blood has never seemed to affect the aspects of our race. Isis and I are centaurs, and you seem basically human. I look exactly like Father except for an obvious difference in race, and you have a lot of his qualities. Perhaps that is what we inherit from him."  
  
Aida knew he was right. She had her father's sun-gold hair and high- born features. Her emerald green eyes might have been a mixture of her father and mother, but her form was definitely contributed to by her mother. Even at this stage of her life, Aida moved like a swan, and she was as fleet as a gazelle. By sixteen, all who saw her would swear they had never seen a lovelier princess. Her sixteenth birthday was when Aida got to meet her Uncle Toby. Aida had grown considerably since the last time Toby had visited the Labyrinth, but then so had Toby. Toby was a man now at twenty-one, and only the crystal letters informing him of how his sister fared kept him from writing off the vague memories of the Labyrinth as childhood fantasy. Sarah was no longer talked about at home. Her parents remembered their long lost daughter, but she was dead to them. Repeatedly Toby had wished he could tell them that Sarah was still alive and well, but even at five, Toby had realized they would simply think he was crazy. The reunion of brother and sister was wonderful and the family had a wonderful celebration of Aida's birthday. Yet little did they all know that the Great Question had reared its ugly head once again. The princess had now reached the age when royalty should marry, and Apollo had been ready for marriage by the standards of the centaurs for over twenty years! The cry for a decision came so strongly from the Labyrinth's inhabitants this time that Jareth and Sarah would find out. Ione and Jareth came rushing into the living quarters following a scream from the Queen. Sarah stood frozen in the middle of the room with a note on the floor in front of her. Jareth went for his wife seeking to soothe her, but Ione scooped up the note. She read it aloud so Jareth could hear as well. It was from Isis, and Achaia's princess was asking the question Ione had heard too many times.  
  
I have been wondering why nothing has been done to cease this simmering question as to the succession of the Labyrinthian throne. This question has apparently been cooking for sixteen years, but it has now reached the boiling point. Already the land of Achaia has heard of it as well as others. Rumor has it that some of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth claim it would be better if one should die than this uncertainty remain. I strongly urge upon you, Queen Sarah and Father, to act upon these dreadful rumors at once before harm should come to my brother or sister.  
  
Princess Isis Athene  
  
"I had thought these rumors had ceased!" Ione exclaimed quietly. "The question almost died out for years!"  
  
"What does Isis mean about the question of succession?" Jareth asked looking up at Ione.  
  
"Just after Aida was born and presented to the Kingdoms, there was raised the question of whether Apollo or Aida would be your chosen heir. The argument for the princess is based upon the fact that she is the daughter of the Queen. The argument for Apollo is based upon the fact that he is your only male heir and firstborn.  
  
"I never even thought of such a thing, but I can see now the difficulty of the question. There can be no easy decision. I love Apollo, and I do not want to see him cut off after he has endured so much pain. He has already been through too much because of his unpopular beginnings. Still, Aida is the daughter of my wife."  
  
"There can be no easy decision, as you said, Jareth," Sarah said with a hand on his arm. "But we must try." 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 6: An Idea  
  
A week passed as Jareth, Sarah, and Ione puzzled over the problem. Then an idea came to Ione, and she took it before Jareth and Sarah the next day.  
  
"If I may make a suggestion, Your Majesties, I may have the answer to our problem."  
  
"Go ahead, Ione U," Jareth said with a smile. She hardly needed to ask their permission to speak but knew she preferred it this way.  
  
"Your Majesties, I would suggest a tactic older than Olympus and used for centuries. Marry away the problem."  
  
"Ione, if we marry either or both of them, which pair would rule?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You misunderstand me, Your Highness," Ione replied with a bow to the Queen. "I meant marry Apollo to Aida."  
  
"What!" Sarah cried jumping up from her throne beside Jareth's. "But they're brother and sister!  
  
Jareth was lounging thoughtfully across his throne and sat up to calm Sarah down.  
  
"I take this moment to remind you of the unpopular fact that they are only half brother and sister," Ione continued painfully. "In truth, what I suggest is not uncommon. The Pharaoh's of Egypt often married fully related siblings together. Queen Cleopatra was married to her little brother for example. The tradition of marrying siblings or close relatives amongst royalty has only fallen out of favor in recent times in your world." Jareth leaned forward as she spoke.  
  
"It certainly seems our only option for pleasing both sides of this conflict, but will the children go for it?"  
  
"That is something we can only ask them."  
  
Jareth called for Apollo and Aida. Ione stood to the side.  
  
"My children a pressing problem has been raised concerning the two of you." Apollo and Aida looked between each other apprehensively. "As you know we are sometimes asked difficult things to serve our kingdoms, and I must ask a difficult service of the two of you."  
  
"You have my loyalty, Father!" Apollo stated with his hand over his heart.  
  
"Mine too," Aida added.  
  
"Wait until you hear what I would ask of you." Both nodded and Jareth continued. "The kingdom has been thrown into turmoil because it cannot decide which of you should decide the fate of the throne. Aida as daughter of the Queen or Apollo as son and firstborn. The Lady Ione has brought us a solution that would work, but we must ask the two of you first." Jareth held up his hand to hold off another wave of acceptance. "What I would ask of the two of you is this. Would the two of you agree to marry each other for the good of the kingdom?"  
  
Apollo and Aida regarded each other in a whole new light. Aida had grown up with Apollo as an older brother who awed her and best friend who teased her. Apollo had watched her grow seeing her as a little sister to be spoiled rather than a princess he might one day marry.  
  
"Father, are you serious?" Apollo asked for both of them.  
  
"Quite," came the reply.  
  
"But he's my brother!" Aida cried out.  
  
"As the Lady Ione has pointed out to your mother and I, marriage of siblings is not uncommon in royalty, and it is actually practiced in several fairy courts around us that have remained in the times of the medieval."  
  
Apollo looked again at his younger sister. She had always been a beauty of heart as well as form. Marriage to her would not be a chore.  
  
"You have my loyalty," he replied with a bow.  
  
Aida watched as her brother bowed and rose. His features were set but not cold. She realized he was as unsure about this as she was. Still he had the courage to do as their father wished despite his doubts.  
  
"I will agree as well, Father."  
  
Ione smiled. She had hoped the children would come through for them and they had. She couldn't keep her pride from showing on her face. The news was spread throughout the kingdom that the prince and princess would wed to untie both sides of the King's house. Tension was somewhat eased, but many wondered if those involved would go through with it. Apollo spent much of the intervening time with his mother or Aida. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 7: Comfort and Marriage  
  
"There may be many trials in this marriage, my son."  
  
Apollo nodded.  
  
"You have awed her since childhood, but you must be careful not to scare her."  
  
Again Apollo nodded.  
  
"You will both have to overcome this feeling of brotherhood. You must see each other as centaur and wife. You know that."  
  
Apollo nodded.  
  
"It is a hard thing we ask of you, but we must ask it for the good of the kingdom."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"If we did not ask it, the kingdom would be split into rival factions. By doing this we may be preventing war, my son."  
  
Apollo nodded then hugged his mother.  
  
"I do not know where else to draw my stength from, Mother. You have always been there for me."  
  
Ione remembered poignantly how Apollo used to hug her like this when she asked something difficult of him in his training.  
  
"You are my son and no stronger could a mother's love be. I am proud of you." She stood him at arms length. "He is a true centaur who has strength for the difficult yet wisdom for the easy." They hugged again before Apollo set off to find Aida. Strangely enough in this time before the wedding, he had become a refuge for the frightened girl rather than a blatant reminder of what they must do. He was still a strong centaur, and she clung to him as she had when a little girl.  
  
"Apollo what will become of us?"  
  
"I suppose we shall learn to live together in a whole new way."  
  
"But I like the way we are now!"  
  
"And if you had married another man, Aida? Our relationship would have been different then."  
  
"Maybe I should never get married!"  
  
"That's nonsense, Aida, and you know better. One of us would half to marry. Marrying each other is actually the best way to preserve what we already have. We'll just be building on it."  
  
"I've just never been so scared and unsure, Apollo." Apollo could see the tears in her emerald eyes. They had both been sitting so there was less of a height difference, and Apollo held the frightened girl close. He would not tell her of his own doubts for she had enough worries, but he was steadfast in his loyalty to his father and kingdom. He would serve his home, and he would serve Aida. They're father had already told him he couldn't think of who he would trust more with Aida for few knew her better than Apollo. Her heard a tiny sniffle and sighed. Flicking away a pestering fly with his creamy tail, he rested his head on hers'. Ione watched from the castle with approval.  
  
"They will survive this. If they can just hang onto their dependence on each other, they will survive." Sarah and Jareth nodded slightly as they watched their precious daughter gain comfort from her future husband.  
  
The day of the wedding, the bride had a severe case of nerves. Her mother and father did their best to calm her, but she was still trembling slightly as she waited with them to walk down the aisle. Ione was seated at the front of the assembly with her eyes on her son. Apollo had never been so grateful for her telepathy. Just when he would nearly lose his nerve, his mother would say something comforting he alone could hear. Then a grand march began to play, and Apollo looked to the end of the hall to see Aida escorted between the King and Queen. He knew that as the groom, it should have swelled his heart to see the beauty walking towards him, but instead he felt concern since he could tell even at a distance that his bride was trembling. He'd been doing a lot of correcting himself lately. He'd been making a strong attempt at thinking of Aida as his wife to be rather than his sister, but it was harder than he'd anticipated. When Jareth gave him Aida's hand he gave it a gentle and comforting squeeze. Aida gave him a fleeting glance that spoke of her gratitude, yet he could tell she was quaking inside. The ceremony continued without complication. Apollo knew well that neither he nor Aida were ready for much intimacy so their ceremony ended with a kiss on the cheek. Ione silently applauded her son. He had been trained through her hard years to be sensitive, and now he could use those lessons in dealing tenderly with Aida. However, as the day began to wind to a close, Aida began to worry more about the night to come. Just as she began to work herself into quite a state, Apollo put his hand over hers. There was incredible calm in him, and it soothed her. But when Ione gave her blessing to the newlyweds, Aida began to fret all the more. The standard centaur blessing included long life, joy and happiness, wisdom. and strong children! Aida was suddenly reminded that somehow she and Apollo would be expected to have children. Again Apollo sensed his bride's discomfort and knew the reason.  
  
Don't worry about it now.  
  
Aida recognized Apollo's voice in her mind. She looked over to find him smiling at her.  
  
We're on step three not eighty-five.  
  
Aida smiled at this comment which was its purpose. Yet as Apollo led her back to the living quarters of the castle, Aida's fears returned. Apollo knew a moment of loneliness knowing that his mother was now in the room across the hall in the room left in Isis' absence. Aida now occupied the room connected to his. Aida walked into the parlor adjoining the two rooms. This was as far as she'd ever been. She'd never really had a reason to be in Ione's room, and she had never ever been in Apollo's room. Apollo opened his door and remover the silky cloth covering his golden palomino coat. His coat seemed to quiver and shift in relief to have the heavy drapery off. He also removed the jacket. As a centaur, it was rather strange for Apollo to wear any clothing at all since centaur men typically despised the closed in feeling.  
  
"Apollo."  
  
Apollo was instantly reminded that his actions could be misinterpreted. Aida had no idea how much centaurs disliked clothing nor was she used to public changing. Apollo was used to not having to worry about his equine half, and there was nothing to hide on his human side either. He came back into the parlor.  
  
"What is it, Aida?" he asked watching her carefully.  
  
"I.I don't think I'm ready." she stammered. He shushed her by putting one finger over her lips.  
  
"I told you that you needn't worry about that yet. It is perfectly acceptable amongst my race for even the women to go without clothing of any kind. Centaurs seem to have a hate of clothing bred into them. When we have to wear clothing, we are typically glad to get rid of it. Also I'm afraid I'm not used to closing my door when I change simply because a centaur has nothing to hide." Aida nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression, Aida. The kingdom will expect us to one day consummate our marriage, but we have some time before then."  
  
Aida nodded again, but her eyes were drawn fearfully to his equine equipment. She was startled from her fears as he stamped a hind leg and flicked his tail across his flank. She blushed as she realized he knew full well what part of his anatomy scared her. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at his face once more.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you to do something you're not ready for, Aida. But understand, Little One." Aida blinked. It had been weeks since he'd used her childhood nickname. "Someday you will be ready. When that day comes, I'll be here." He led her over to the room formerly occupied by his mother and showed her around. She realized with sudden clarity that Apollo knew the room well. She wondered again at the close relationship between mother and son. After showing her around, Apollo left through the door that adjoined their rooms. Aida acquainted herself a bit more then changed into sleeping attire. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 8: Discoveries  
  
She had just finished dressing when she heard a knock on the door that separated their rooms. She walked over and opened the door hesitantly. She saw Apollo standing bashfully on the other side. She immediately noticed that he had indeed discarded his shirt and was at once struck at how much muscle he hid underneath the loose shirts her wore when outside his room. She also noticed that he had removed the coloring and glitter from his blond hair. She noticed that he was very unsure about whatever was on his mind.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you, but I'm afraid I have a bit of a problem."  
  
"What is it?" she asked as Apollo retreated to stand in front of a full length mirror.  
  
"Well, Mother decorated my tail this morning, but I can't reach back that far."  
  
Aida laughed because as he explained Apollo tried again to reach the gems in his tail and only managed to turn in a few circles. Aida could just imagine him turning in circle after frustrating circle before he finally decided to knock on her door. She walked over and directed him to sit down. Apollo 'pulled' up a resting couch to sit on.  
  
"I was always afraid you or Ione were going to run me over with those things when I was little!"  
  
Like her mother, Aida had never been very interested in the magic of her father and the centaurs beyond being awed by it. She also knew the large resting couches for the centaurs weighed nearly as much as they themselves. Apollo sat down making sure to keep his tail free, and Aida could see the many gems that had been braided into his tail.  
  
"How on earth do you move your tail with all these gems in it?"  
  
"It certainly does take a degree of practice, but if you'd ever had a fly in a place you couldn't reach, you'd understand that we learn real quick!"  
  
Aida smiled then began the process of unbraiding Apollo's tail. She was surprised at the smoothness of it. She noticed also that Ione had crimped it slightly to give it a flowing look.  
  
"You and your mother must spend a lot of time just getting ready in the morning." Aida commented as she continued to take gems out.  
  
"Well, Mother wanted me to look my best for the wedding obviously, but I guess the nature of our race requires a bit of social grooming."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"In the morning, my mother and I typically make sure that our coat lays straight and that our tails are brushed."  
  
Aida nodded and continued. She hadn't ever considered being in Apollo's room as his wife unbraiding his tail, and running her hands through the silk strands was doing strange things to her heart. Apollo noticed that she was taking more care than she had when she'd begun, but he made no comment on it. Aida had begun to realize she'd actually married a rather handsome young man. If she thought about it, the contrast of horse and man was really rather striking. He seemed the essence of both grace and power, yet Apollo had not been hardened by power as their father had been. Apollo's eyes held tenderness and wisdom while lacking his father's arrogance. These thoughts lasted but a moment. Aida stood when she finished and watched as Apollo shivered from withers to tail then flipped his tail to each side.  
  
"Ah! That is so much better!" he turned and smiled in her direction. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied.  
  
"Aida, would you be comfortable if we left the door open? You may think I'm spoiled, but I'm not used to feeling shut out."  
  
Aida thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding her head. Apollo smiled and somehow Aida knew he really was leaving the decision up to her. Apollo turned out his light as he settled in his bed, but he waited for Aida to fall asleep. She was awake and stayed so for some time. Apollo sighed. He knew it was going to be a long night. Near the middle of the night, Aida fell into a fitful sleep. Apollo assumed invisibility and went to check on her. His heart ached for her. He knew the whole arrangement was much harder on her than it was on him. He stood beside her bed looking down at her turning restlessly in her sleep. His heart cried out though he did not speak aloud.  
  
By Heaven, I love her already! How do I love her as a husband instead of a brother? I just wish someone would show me how!  
  
She murmured quietly in her sleep. Apollo watched over her. He gently brushed her hair back knowing she would only feel a cool breeze.  
  
The next morning Aida woke and heard Apollo stirring in his room. She dressed and made herself look presentable then peeked into Apollo's room. The good thing about him being a centaur was that she never had to worry about walking in on him while he was changing. She didn't see him at first glance around the room.  
  
"Apollo?"  
  
"I'm in the privy chamber," came the reply.  
  
Aida smiled and turned her attention to looking around his room. She'd seen the inside of a centaurian privy chamber once or twice. She'd never had to use one although they had provisions for humans, but she was familiar with the special equipment. The privy resembled a jungle gym. There was a bar on the back that the centaurs could put their tails over. There was a bar above it that the centaurs could grab with their hands to right their large bodies, and there was a bar suspended from the ceiling on chains that the centaurs could rest their forelegs on. For male centaurs there was a simple tall stone block in the middle of the floor with a pipe down the center. The room itself was huge in all directions. It was wide to give the centaurs room to move, and it was tall since a rearing centaur was twice as tall as a man. Looking around Apollo's room, she could see some similarities between him and his father. They had many similarities in decorating style. Everything seemed to be done in a gothic medieval style, but Apollo had a few differences to. Jareth would hardly ever consider using a weapon other than his magic. Apollo was just as powerful, but he displayed many different battle weapons on his wall. While centaurs were known for being a peaceable race, they were fierce when provoked. She noticed many displays of swords and shields. She knew there were two crossed spears above his doorway. Not only were spears the weapon associated with centaurs, Apollo was exceptionally good with them. The crossed weapons above the doorway would typically have been over the main door of a centaur home symbolizing that you were now under the family's protection. Aida tried not to look at the more terrifying weapons then noticed several swords of Celtic origins. These swords caught her attention so strongly that she jumped when Apollo cleared his throat behind her.  
  
"They are beautiful aren't they?"  
  
"They're gorgeous!" Aida responded.  
  
"Never meant for war. They're the best kind. I still carry the wave dagger into battle though."  
  
Aida picked up the almost delicate piece he'd mentioned.  
  
"This? But it's so pretty and clean!"  
  
Apollo smiled at her albeit a little sadly.  
  
"One of the first things a soldier learns is how to take care of his equipment, Aida. That dagger is clean because I made sure there was no blood left on it to rust."  
  
Aida shivered and set the dagger back on its display.  
  
"I still don't see how that thing helps you."  
  
"It's fairly simple. Its use is hand to hand combat decision. Plunge it into you opponent's leg, twist, and pull it out. You do irreparable damage to your opponent's leg." Aida began to feel queasy. Apollo placed a hand on her arm. "We needn't talk of such things if they upset you."  
  
"I just don't see how you can be so matter-of-fact."  
  
"The way weapons work is a fact, Aida. I do not enjoy hurting other beings, and my mother and I would find any way conceivable to prevent war. That is one of the reasons that brought about our marriage if you recall."  
  
She did recall only too well. She noticed with a start that Apollo still had a rather unkempt appearance.  
  
"Oh! Here!" Aida exclaimed picking up a body brush. She started in on his golden coat. She almost felt bad brushing him out as she would her mare in the stables, but she could see he liked it. His skin rippled softly with each stroke of her brush. "Does that tickle?"  
  
"No, actually it feels good," he replied. Aida smiled mischievously and lightly brushed the girth of his stomach. Apollo stamped a hind leg in disapproval and swished his tail at her.  
  
"Hey! Play fair!" he protested. Aida laughed, but she brushed out the rest of his coat without a problem. Picking up a comb she worked out the tangles in his tail. She was glad he didn't have much feeling in his tail because a few of the tangles near refused to budge. Once they were both presentable, they walked to the kitchen. Aida noticed that she'd been seated beside Apollo instead of beside her mother. Sarah glanced at Jareth. They'd spent an entire day secluded with each other after their wedding. She asked herself for the one hundredth time what they had asked of the two children. Ione, however, was concerned for her son. She could tell he hadn't had much sleep last night. 


	9. 9

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 9: Beginnings of Love  
  
The days continued much the same for Apollo and Aida. Aida just had a new room. But Aida was still not sleeping soundly a week later, and the lack of sleep was telling on Apollo. Ione had noticed he was less energetic, and his eyes were red rimmed.  
  
"Apollo, what's going on?" Ione asked when they had a moment alone.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know Aida has not been entertaining you at night. Why then are you losing sleep?"  
  
"She hasn't been sleeping soundly, Mother."  
  
"Odd. She always slept like a rock as a child."  
  
"That's why I've been staying up with her."  
  
"You can't keep torturing your body, Apollo. Go get some rest. I'll explain to Jareth and Sarah."  
  
"Mother, you know I have public appearances to make."  
  
"They're cancelled, Apollo!" Ione said with a touch of frustration. "Your health is far more important!"  
  
Apollo sighed. A nap certainly did sound good right now. He fell asleep the instant his head touched the pillow. Jareth and Sarah were walking with Aida when Ione found them. She bowed gracefully.  
  
"Your Majesties, I'm afraid we have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Jareth inquired.  
  
"It has come to my attention that Aida is not sleeping well at night."  
  
"How do you know that?" Aida asked in confusion.  
  
"I have no idea if any of you have noticed, but Apollo has not been himself the past couple of days. Aida has been restless at night, and Apollo has been sitting up with her."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Sarah inquired.  
  
"Since the wedding."  
  
"Ione! That's been over a week!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Apollo has much endurance, Your Majesty. I once required him to go 72 hours without sleep for his training. He made that, but this is taxing him."  
  
Aida was quiet. She wasn't sure what to make of the revelation that her husband had been silently sacrificing himself for her. She wondered how long he would've gone before she had noticed. She shuddered realizing that it probably would've taken some more time, and she was glad Ione had caught it. Apollo did not wake the rest of the day. Ione stayed up with Aida, and Apollo slept straight through to the next morning.  
  
When he woke he realized it was late morning. He sat up in a hurry and looked around. He stood and gave himself a good shake. He walked serenely to the kitchen and found something to eat before going to find his family. He found his mother easily. She'd been waiting anxiously for him to wake. 


	10. 10

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 10: A Royal Trip  
  
"Mother, you do remember my up coming visit to the Fleet Kingdom, don't you?" he said after greeting her.  
  
"Yes, I remember. It might be nice if you took Aida with you. She's never visited another court other than trips to see Isis."  
  
"But, Mother, the peculiarities."  
  
"Are within your power," Ione said neatly cutting him off. Apollo could see Ione wanted them to spend time together. "Apollo, you'll never begin to see each other differently if you don't spend time together." Apollo nodded. Having walked as they talked, the pair soon came across Jareth, Sarah, and Aida.  
  
"Father, I have a question to ask." Jareth looked up expectantly. "If you remember, I am to visit the Fleet Kingdom. I ask your permission for Aida to accompany me."  
  
"Should we risk them both outside the Labyrinth's borders?" Sarah asked Jareth with a touch of worry rising in her voice.  
  
"Apollo is strong, Queen Sarah, and this will be a perfect opportunity for them to make a public appearance together," Ione interjected. Sarah relented and the royal couple turned toward their daughter.  
  
"I will go," she replied softly. Only as the journey neared did she realize its implications. They were taking one tent for them to use during the journey, and once at the court of the Fleet Kingdom, they would undoubtedly have to share a room. At Queen Sarah's request, her three friends, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, were to be sent along if only to add in numbers.  
  
Sir Didymus took the mission very seriously as any knight should, Ludo was simply happy to be with Little Sarah as he had dubbed her, and Hoggle freely offered his advice along the way. Besides the royals and their three friends, Apollo had also brought along servants to serve them on their journey. The servants had their own small tents, and there was a more fitting one for Queen Sarah's famed companions. The day went smoothly, but after the evening meal, Aida knew with certainty that she was going to be spending the night beside her husband. She retired first and changed in a whirlwind of a hurry. She was already beneath the blankets when Apollo thought it safe to come in. He smiled to himself wondering how little time that had taken her.  
  
"Do I scare you so badly?"  
  
She knew he was teasing her, and she only glared in mock annoyance for a response. She watched Apollo settle himself on the bed. Aida wondered how he could do so without a noticeable shift in the distribution of weight on the bed. It amazed her. If she'd been asleep instead of watching, she realized she never would've known he'd come to bed.  
  
She awoke the next morning feeling comforting warmth surrounding her. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed a strong arm encircling her waist. Aida jumped up quickly, and her quick movement awakened Apollo. He was surprised she had been the first to wake. She looked up at him with a look so vulnerable it squeezed his heart. They were now comfortable with each other, but it had still only been one month since their wedding. Aida's arms slowly hugged her body, and Apollo could see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"You had a bad dream or something," Apollo said his head bowing slightly. "I tried to wake you, but. you clung to me."  
  
Aida could see the sincerity in him. She knew she was being silly. Apollo would never do anything to harm her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Apollo merely smiled hesitantly.  
  
"Well, I will let you get changed."  
  
Apollo walked out into the main room of the tent, and Aida followed not long after. Apollo had selected a simple loose shirt for the day, and Aida knew they were in for another day of travel. If they were to reach their destination today, Apollo would dress more like their father in tight vests and a flowing cape. The camp was packed in no time with Apollo's help, and they were on their way. Aida was riding her favorite mare, who walked sedately beside Apollo. 


	11. 11

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
  
  
They stopped a bit earlier than Aida thought they would. Apollo turned towards them all, and with a flourish of his hands, all of them including the animals and equipment had a small medallion around them. Aida looked at Apollo strangely.  
  
"What are these for?" she asked. She looked around and noticed a town had appeared on the horizon. "Where'd that come from?" She was even more confused now.  
  
"Aida, the people of the Fleet Kingdom are no bigger than the length of your arm. We have to temporarily shrink everyone and everything to visit them. You couldn't even see the town from your normal height because they're an enchanted people. Nothing taller than their walls can see the town."  
  
Aida looked towards the town in wonder.  
  
"What if someone steps on them?"  
  
"They would feel the bite of the rattler first. He's chained around the city. That's why we had to stop so far away. The rattler can't see anything below their walls."  
  
Aida marveled at the inventiveness of the whole plan. Evidently the villagers kept the snake fed so its only reason for biting would be if it was disturbed and a rattler had a pretty good warning beforehand. Yet as they neared the city, Aida marveled instead at its beauty. The city looked like a perfect Spanish village with red roofed villas and haciendas. The cobblestone streets were clean and there was no hint of filth in the entire town. Nor did there seem to be any poverty. There were no slums or down towns in the Fleet Kingdom. It was a drastic change from what Aida was used to seeing in the Goblin City.  
  
"Wow!" was all Aida could really say.  
  
"A pleasant change you might say," Apollo answered with a smile. They reached the palace, which was the largest and grandest hacienda in the entire town. The guards saluted when Apollo gave them his name, and they were immediately given entrance. Their servants were led to suitable quarters, while Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus were all furnished with grander surroundings. Apollo and Aida were provided with the chambers reserved for guests of honor and allowed to freshen up before a banquet was to be held in their honor.  
  
"I will take care of my necessities to give you time to change for dinner," Apollo said. Aida was about to ask what necessity when she noted the way he was shifting his weight on his hind legs and swishing his tail. She then realized the Fleet Kingdom was not designed for centaurs. Aida giggled to herself and took full advantage of her moments of privacy. By the time a refreshed Apollo returned, Aida was dressed in a simple yet elegant dress for the banquet. Apollo quickly accented his creamy white shirt with a black vest, a brown coat with long tails that matched his father's, and black gloves. When seated at the raised dais table in the banquet hall, the nobles of the Fleet Kingdom stood and welcomed them.  
  
"We are pleased to welcome to our fair kingdom Prince Apollo Chiron and the Princess Aida of the Labyrinth. They come here as representatives of the Labyrinth and King Jareth." Again all the nobles voiced their welcome. Apollo and Aida smiled and inclined their heads in acceptance of the welcome.  
  
"We thank you King Antonio, Queen Isabella, and nobles of the Fleet Kingdom for your welcome and hospitality. We hope in earnest that both our purposes can be fulfilled," Apollo replied. Their gratitude accepted; the meal began. Aida thought it simply devine. The Fleet Kingdom was designed much like the Labyrinth in its political structure. The King had absolute say, but the council did have the power to depose the King under unbearable circumstances. Jareth was too powerful for his subjects to rebel against so the possibility was not even considered. The council of the Labyrinth was made up of the Elder Labyrinth Knights, but here the council was made of the nobles. She wondered how they understood their people's needs and wants when sheltered behind villa walls. Yet she had seen a thriving town on the way in. Apollo and Aida retired after dinner. Apollo went out again to give her time to change. Aida sighed. Apollo considered her feelings so much. She sat down before the vanity. Apollo reentered the room cautiously making sure Aida was ready. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled placing her hand over his. That night she slept better than she ever had. She woke to find herself once again nestled in Apollo's arms. Yet she did not find it so frightening this time. In fact she rather enjoyed the security he provided. She sighed softly.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Oh! I didn't realize you were awake yet!"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Do you always think of me first, Apollo?"  
  
"It is the best way I know of to show I care, Aida."  
  
She smiled, but she had no idea what she was doing to her husband's heart. He was coming to love her more as his little wife to be cherished than his sister, but she was developing much slower. Already Apollo knew his protectiveness surpassed what he'd felt for her as her brother. His feelings had been easier to change mostly due to his being male, but the hard part was to come.  
  
They were royally served for breakfast and had time to look around the village before they met with the King and Council. Aida thoroughly enjoyed seeing a different kingdom. Apollo loved to see her enjoyment. They noticed that one section of the town shined less brightly. Neither could put a finger on why it seemed different, but it was.  
  
At last the time came, and they were seated in front of a horseshoe shaped table. The King was seated in the center with the council on both sides. Apollo was seated directly facing the King with Aida seated beside him. Both were able to clearly see the whole council without turning much.  
  
"Well, Prince Apollo, we will hear what you have to say."  
  
"Your Majesty, my Lords, I have come on behalf of my father, HRH Jareth of the Labyrinth, to seek alliance between our kingdoms. The Knights of the Labyrinth provide an excellent force, but unfortunately they are few in number and mostly concentrated on protecting the land. The majority of my father's subjects are bumbling idiots. However, this alliance could be mutually advantageous. My father is powerful and the Labyrinth Knights are well known for valor and worth boasting of."  
  
"It is wise you do not offer the useless goblins as compensation. We well know King Jareth's army has only barely defeated the ghastly troll armies that have from time to time invaded his lands."  
  
"Let me remind you Your Majesty that they have defeated so far. Considering their intelligence, that is quite a feat. Still my father does not wish to take chances on them."  
  
"You show integrity. We shall have to consider the request of so wise a prince."  
  
Apollo and Aida were politely ushered into a waiting room while the King and council considered.  
  
"You did well," Aida said with a smile. Apollo's ears pricked.  
  
"Apparently not good enough. They're arguing."  
  
Aida listened and could pick out raised voices. Apollo and Aida were summoned again.  
  
"It would appear we still have doubters among us," King Antonio said with a sigh. A dark man dressed all in black stood and shouted angrily.  
  
"What good will the knights do us? We have plenty of power!"  
  
The King did not take kindly to being interrupted but said nothing for the moment.  
  
"How long is the snake going to keep beings of my size at bay?" Apollo challenged. It was indeed something King Antonio had considered so he listened intently.  
  
"He's worked for years!" the man countered.  
  
Apollo locked eyes with the man and spoke slowly and gravely.  
  
"I am nearly five times your size, and I can charm snakes equally as well. I could see your village despite my size because of powers inherited from my parents. What would you have done if I came in war instead of in peace?"  
  
The dark lord was angry for being so challenged.  
  
"You lie!" he accused. He snapped his fingers and guards surrounded Apollo and Aida with spears. Apollo knew well what Aida did not. The Fleet people's spears were tipped with heads soaked in a highly concentrated poison. A mere scratch with their tips could be fatal. Often the victim was dead before they knew they were wounded. But Apollo also knew that these people's magic was weak. They put up pretty good defenses, but their offense was purely dependent upon scientific means. Without any warning whatsoever, the spears were dragged from the hands of the guards, and their deadly tips were pointed at their owners. Only one wiry little guard managed to keep a hold on his spear, which was now suspended before the dark lord with the guard dangling from the end.  
  
"It's a trick!" the man spluttered in vain.  
  
"You still think it wise to incur my wrath?"  
  
With every word Apollo's voice grew deadlier and deeper. Aida realized it was because Apollo was growing. His voice deepened because it was coming from a larger chest, and the effect was unearthly.  
  
"You would bring down on your head the full fury of a dimension you as yet are only beginning to understand!"  
  
Aida knew true fear of Apollo at that moment. He had risen until he commanded the great hall and his voice boomed like thunder upon their ears. The very air about them crackled and sizzled with power emanating from the centaur. It rushed toward Lord Mentious, the dark lord and threw him forcefully to the ground.  
  
"Respect what you do not know and fear what you do not understand!" His mismatched eyes seemed to spark with the fury burning in them. In his fury he felt something which seemed as light as the kiss of a butterfly. He knew instantly that he had frightened Aida. The slight feeling was her withdraw. He shrank down to size immediately, and the spears clattered to the stone floor as well as the wiry little guard, who fell with a grunt. Lord Mentious had fainted dead away. Apollo bowed deeply before the King.  
  
"I apologize, Your Highness. I am unused to having my father's abilities questioned or my wife put in such jeopardy."  
  
The King sat dazed.  
  
"Your father, King Jareth. Is he capable of such anger?"  
  
Apollo half smiled.  
  
"My father is perfectly capable of far worse than I, Your Majesty! However, we attempt to avoid such brutal force. I lost my temper over that man's curious animosity. I apologize for that, but I will not apologize for my wrath at my wife's endangerment at a meeting of peace!"  
  
"Make no apologies, Prince Apollo. You were dually provoked. I must apologize for the absence of Lord Mentious manners, but I fear you have taken us all by surprise! Including, it appears, your own lovely princess."  
  
Apollo looked fairly guilty as he regarded Aida's face.  
  
"I must admit my wife has been sheltered from the tempers of her family."  
  
"Go then and we shall reconsider," King Antonio said kindly.  
  
Apollo nodded. He knew full well that they would not refuse now having seen a glimpse of their capabilities. Aida looked up at him, and he could see fear in her eyes.  
  
"I had hoped you would never see our temper, Aida," Apollo commented with a sigh. "Rest assured it will never be turned on you."  
  
"Does your mother have such a temper?" Aida asked with a slight tremble in her voice.  
  
"You cannot imagine how furious she would be with that man doubting father and threatening us."  
  
Aida shuddered visibly. If even the mild and reserved Ione was capable of worse, what would her father's temper be like?  
  
"You don't want to know!"  
  
Aida looked up with surprise, but she remembered that Apollo could read her mind. He smiled down at her and tugged her hair gently. One of the guards timidly reopened the doors.  
  
"You may return."  
  
Apollo nodded and walked back in beside Aida. The King and his council had reached a unanimous agreement following the removal of Mentious. It had been Mentious who led the opposition, and no one wished to follow him now. The King and the council informed Apollo and Aida of their decision.  
  
"We have decided it would indeed be more expedient to be your allies than your enemies. We wonder only why you do not feel your own force sufficient."  
  
Apollo bowed gracefully.  
  
"Your Majesty, our most common enemy has been trolls. While they are little smarter than goblins, they come in hordes. Many of the Labyrinthian Knights are also powerful, but even with super powers, it is hard to fight such odds. The advantage of an alliance with the Fleet Kingdom is that you are invisible and deadly. If you are with us the next time they attack, the trolls won't know what hit them!"  
  
The King nodded once more.  
  
"We would be honored to ally ourselves with your kingdom."  
  
Apollo and Aida bowed before they were dismissed, and the King invited them to stay as long as they needed. Apollo and Aida still looked around the town, but Apollo could sense that Aida had pulled away from him.  
  
"Aida, you have nothing to fear from me," Apollo told her that evening as she walked without touching him once.  
  
Aida looked at him in surprise but said nothing. Apollo decided it was time to head home the following morning. He knew Aida did not notice, but he did. She did not cling to him as she had begun to. Apollo felt her withdraw strongly. His heart had already begun to respond to her and he felt as though a part of him was being torn away. 


	12. 12

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 12: Problems  
  
The following morning, Apollo knew it was going to be a long day. He had been restless that night. They left with the cheers of the citizens. As soon as they were far enough away, Apollo removed the medallions from around everything.  
  
"I say! We should go visiting more often!" Didymus exclaimed from his place astride Ambrosious. "A most civilized kingdom."  
  
"Huh! Too fancy for my taste!" Hoggle grumbled. Ludo simply looked between the two with an enormous smile on his lovable face. While Apollo and Aida had met with the King and council, the three companions had been free to explore the kingdom. Apollo wasn't in the least surprised at their responses. It took only a little under two days journey to see them all safely home, but Apollo could still feel the distance between him and his wife. They returned to the castle, and Apollo delivered his good news to their father. The Goblin King was pleased with the news, but Sarah was simply glad to have her daughter back safe and sound. After all duties had been seen to, Ione came to see to her son.  
  
"You are starting to love her."  
  
It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
Ione rubbed his arm gently in comfort.  
  
"What's troubling you?"  
  
"She is pulling away from me, Mother, just as I am beginning to draw closer."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid the Fleet people required a show of force. I believe I thoroughly scared Aida with my temper."  
  
Ione sighed.  
  
A full year passed since Apollo and Aida were married. Yet the Prince and Princess still lived their own separate lives. Apollo's love for his wife had only grown as he watched her in day-to-day life. She had an ethereal grace and beauty in everything she did, but drew him to her was her inner beauty. Aida was sweet, caring, and giving. She cared for the Hedge Maze like the elves, ad she cared about the squabbling goblins like a protective governess. She never received thanks for her care for the goblins were without any semblance of manners. Yet she willingly gave of herself for her father's subjects. Every day Aida only encouraged Apollo's love to grow, but despite all his efforts, Aida did not allow him to bridge the gap between them. He felt his body tense and skin grow hot merely when she walked into the room. When she was around, he ached for her. Ione strained with her son as she watched him struggle with his emotions. She and Sarah both disliked to see their children hurting.  
  
Apollo walked beside Aida as she trimmed the hedges in the hedge maze. Jareth would make some imperfections as she went, but when she tired of gardening, the maze returned to perfection. Tiring quickly, Aida took Apollo's hand and they found the Crystal Lake. It was nearly sunset, and Apollo couldn't help but think her absolutely gorgeous. Before he could stop himself, he turned her face with his free hand toward his and bent down to give her a tender kiss. Aida pulled away quickly surprised by his sudden action. Her lips parted slightly in shock.  
  
"Apollo," she said in a trembling tone.  
  
"I'm sorry I caught you off guard, Little One," he said still gazing into her eyes. "I have wanted to do that for months now. You remind me every day of how beautiful you are in body and spirit. I have been drawn to you, Aida, but I believe now that I love you."  
  
Aida didn't know what to say, but she had enjoyed his kiss what little she had of it. Apollo's head inclined toward her, and her heart fluttered when she realized he meant to kiss her again. His mouth covered hers, and his arm crept around her waist. Her own arms found their way around his neck, and she was glad they were both sitting so their embrace was not awkward. Apollo freed some of his pent up passion into his kisses and drank of her deeply. Aida was shocked by the strength of his desire and had to pull back.  
  
"When you centaurs feel something, it sure is overwhelming!" Aida said breathlessly.  
  
Apollo smiled.  
  
"Should we hate, it's forever, but when we love, it's eternal. And I love you, Aida."  
  
Aida smiled placing one hand over his heart. She could feel the strength of his passion coursing through him. A small grunt escaped him. She could have no idea the will power it was taking to keep the powerful passion she could feel in check.  
  
"It's nice to know how much you care, Apollo, but my heart is not ready."  
  
Apollo sighed heavily.  
  
"I understand, Aida." He placed gentle hands around her cherished face. "Now you know my feelings, Little One. I will do my best to abide by yours."  
  
Aida knew he would keep his word. What she didn't know was how much it was costing him. They spent the rest of their evening in silence, and Apollo tried to stem the tide of his emotions. Apollo held her hand as the sun set on the horizon giving the lake a brilliant myriad of colors to mirror. They walked back home slowly and quietly taking their time.  
  
A few months after their trip to the Fleet Kingdom, Aida had bgun to spend her nights in Apollo's room. Apollo knew he was going to go through the fire. He desired her, and his desire was growing. He loved her so much his whole body ached, and only her nearness eased the pain. When they returned to the castle Apollo went into his room to remove his shirt. Aida changed in her own room then came through the door that separated their rooms. She was dressed in a pale rose colored nightgown, and Apollo felt his pulse race. He willed himself to be calm and smiled.  
  
"You're too lovely for words! But I suspect you already know that."  
  
Aida laughed.  
  
"That's alright. A woman likes to be reminded."  
  
Apollo smiled and tucked a wayward strand of hair tenderly behind her ear. Aida smiled and picked up a brush. She had found over the past year that Apollo and his mother were both particular in their cleanliness. Apollo liked to be groomed of the day's dirt and grim before he slept, and she'd often seen the two centaurs talk while grooming each other. It was a personal task, and she knew Apollo still gave his mother a morning and evening grooming. At first she'd felt she was intruding by giving them to Apollo. However, when she'd suggested to Ione that she leave well enough alone, the centauress had looked so shocked that she'd never suggested it again. Apollo loved the soothing brushing. Tonight was no different. As Aida finished, Apollo felt he could sit in her presence forever. Aida climber into bed and curled up under the blanket as Apollo put away the brushes and combs. Having given himself a thorough talk, he climbed in beside her carefully. She was blissfully unaware of the turmoil she put him through and had fallen almost instantly asleep. In her sleep she snuggled against his warm side, and Apollo sighed heavily. He fought his emotions, and he could feel his flanks quivering with his distress. He was losing sleep tonight he knew, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it. He would not let his emotion burn out of control for he feared for Aida. She sent fire through his veins, and he did his best to put it out. When Aida awoke, Apollo was awake and watching her.  
  
"You're always awake before me," she commented with a sleepy smile.  
  
"A habit I learned early."  
  
Aida nodded then yawned and stretched. She got up slowly and went to change. Apollo was up and about quickly then he dressed and combed his hair. People against his father had said that Jareth had never heard of a comb. If only those people knew how much work went into their wild style. Aida came back in and brushed out his coat then combed his silky tail. She rose when she finished, and they both walked out to welcome the day. 


	13. 13

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 13: Advice  
  
The whole royal family was surprised by a visit from Isis, Vulcan, Ra, and Diana. Ione was thrilled to see her daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren, but concern for Apollo was coming to the fore again. Isis now looked on her idolized older brother through the eyes of a happily married woman. To say her brother was tense would be a gross understatement. Because the three centaurs were so closely connected, they were given time alone with each other.  
  
"Apollo tell us what's troubling you," Isis begged. "Even I can see your unrest. You must be terrifying Mother!"  
  
Apollo shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Nonsense!" both centauresses stated with agitation. Ione looked her son over. His flanks quivered occasionally with his unrest, and his powerful muscles were straining to keep something in check. Most of all, Apollo's enchanting eyes were tortured. Ione knew he was losing sleep again, but he was struggling with something else.  
  
"What is it Apollo?" Ione asked placing a tender hand on his tense shoulder.  
  
Apollo's resolve broke and tears came into his eyes as his mother slowly gathered her son into her arms as she had when he was a child. It was a much more difficult now that he was grown and taller than her, but her mother instinct was strong. Isis stood near rubbing his shaking shoulders in comfort. It gripped her heart to see him this way for she knew her brother was not one given to easy tears. When Apollo's frustration had vented its fury, Ione asked again what troubled him.  
  
"I am fighting myself, Mother," Apollo admitted with a sigh of frustration. "Constantly I have to fight back my feelings."  
  
"What feelings are you fighting?" Ione could guess, but it was easier if he siad them.  
  
"I love her, Mother. I love her so much that when she's around she squeezes my heart and when she's not around I ache for her."  
  
Ione nodded. She still felt similar feelings for Jareth although the impossibility of her desires had stilled the hurt to a dull ache. But Apollo had more to say.  
  
"Worse than that, I am beginning to desire her. She causes my love for her to grow every day, but now I yearn to know a true marriage with her," Apollo admitted quietly.  
  
"That is hardly a bad thing, Apollo," Isis commented. She was married and had two children. She knew the blessing of a full marriage, but she felt Apollo tremble beneath her hand.  
  
"It is, sister, if your feelings are not shared."  
  
"Apollo, her feelings are going to be harder to change simply because she's a woman," Ione said gently. "You must also remember son that her mind set rebelled against the very thought of this marriage. You were not as shocked. She has also had the unfortunate opportunity to see you angry. She was already slightly fearful of you at that point."  
  
"One reason why that trip was so disappointing. I had felt we were beginning to make some headway."  
  
"Court her, Apollo," Isis counseled softly. "Court Aida in a persistent but non-aggressive manner. It will relieve some of the pressure of your desires as you show her she is cherished, and she will see you as you truly are not what she fears."  
  
Ione nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Your sister speaks wisdom, Apollo. We centaurs are cursed with intense animal rages and passions that can be but slightly tempered by our wisdom. If you continue to battle yourself in this way, be assured your instincts will blow up." Apollo nodded listening to their advice. "Perhaps the presence of your happily married sister and her family will also be of help," Ione said softly with a sparkle in her amethyst eyes.  
  
Apollo set out immediately doing as his sister suggested. He found to his delight that it worked! While he still desired his lovely bride, he found the pain bearable as he discovered infinite delight in seeing a look of pure genuine surprise light up his young wife's face. Still, Ione had been right about Aida. She did long for the joy apparent in Isis and Vulcan, and whether she would admit it or not, Aida did long for children. Whenever she watched Isis, Vulcan or both playing with their children, she soon found herself watching Apollo. Sometimes when Apollo was playing with his niece and nephew, she found herself wondering what having his children would be like. She was gradually being stripped of her fear of him, and that in itself seemed somewhat frightening. Watching her own parents with their grandchildren made her wish to give them another one.  
  
Time passed, and Isis returned home with her family. But to Aida's delight, Apollo's courtship continued. She had been worried that it was just in show for Isis. Now she saw how foolish she'd been. Apollo loved her, and she was surprised to fins she was beginning to love him back.  
  
Ione told Jareth and Sarah that the Labyrinth's dwellers were clamoring for an Heir of the crown prince and princess, but if things continued in their present course, they wouldn't have long to wait. The next time Aida talked with her mother, the subject of her marriage arose.  
  
"How are things with you, Aida?"  
  
"As good as can be expected, I guess." Aida replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Really?" That one word from her mother held such a wealth of questions.  
  
"He still scares me, Mother! He's assured me over and over again, but I'm still afraid!"  
  
Her mother stroked her hair, which always had a calming effect on her.  
  
"Perhaps it's a mistake to wait until you think you're ready."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean maybe you should try satisfying him. He's been courting you, but you've hardened yourself against him." Aida was a little hurt, but she knew her mother was trying to help. "Do little things to show you're beginning to care. You initiate holding his hand for a change, or stroke his hair. Don't be afraid to touch your husband. When night comes, open yourself to him." She hugged her daughter when she saw the troubled look in her eyes. "Don't be afraid of your own natural feelings or his. Apollo would rather die than hurt you. This one reason shows he is worthy of being your husband."  
  
"I would hate for anything to happen to him."  
  
"Then you are worthy of being his wife. be one!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"No, Aida. A husband and wife union cannot be all take on one end. Apollo has been giving without ceasing since before your wedding. What have you given him?" Sarah could see her words struck her daughter's heart. That was a good thing. Apollo was ready for a relationship, but Aida was the catalyst. Mother and daughter parted ways soon after, and Sarah told Jareth what she had said to their daughter.  
  
"Perhaps they shall choose the path between the stars," Jareth said softly kissing his own dear wife.  
  
Sarah had to laugh when seconds after that tender moment, the Goblin King sent the goblins flying from the room upon hearing some bad news. Jareth may have his love, but he was still temperamental. 


	14. 14

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 14: Love and Fulfillment  
  
Aida went in search of Apollo. She found him exercising his mental and physical strength. She watched as Apollo hurled a javelin toward a target impossibly far away. The javelin struck so hard the head exploded through the back of the wooden dummy. Aida shivered knowing had the target been a soft enemy instead of wood, the spear would've passed straight through. Next Apollo picked up a javelin without the use of his hands and hurled it towards the target with blinding speed. This time the javelin split right through the first one.  
  
"That's a waste of a perfectly good javelin," Aida scolded.  
  
Apollo smiled and used his magic to bring the weapons back.  
  
"Javelins can be replaced. People killed from ignorance in their art cannot."  
  
"I don't think anyone would ever accuse you of being ignorant!"  
  
Apollo chuckled softly, and Aida put one arm around his waist. She felt a small tremor but didn't retrieve her hand.  
  
"I hope nothing ever happens to you, Apollo."  
  
"Nor to you, Little One."  
  
Aida smiled loving to hear his endearing tone.  
  
"Your first concern has always been for me. I am flattered for I hardly deserve it."  
  
"In truth you deserve much more than my meager capabilities."  
  
Aida rested her head against him.  
  
"And you always downplay yourself."  
  
Apollo smiled and gently tugged at her hair.  
  
"You expected less?"  
  
Aida smiled up at him.  
  
"Well, look at me! Here I am distracting you from your practice! Ione would be furious!"  
  
She retreated but stayed to watch. She smiled as Apollo continued since she was fully aware that he was showing off for her now. When Apollo completed his morning exercise, Aida asked him to accompany her on a walk. Apollo was pleasantly surprised when she slipped her delicate hand into his own strong one. Aida rarely touched him of her own conscious free will. Now it seemed that she had overcome that barrier, but the fact remain that she was trying buoyed his depressed spirit. Aida thought strongly of what her mother had said as evening came. But try as she might, she was unable to give more. Apollo had said nothing about the change in her demeanor, but she knew he had noticed. Still maintaining control of his intense emotions, Apollo remained a gentleman even while Aida cuddled against his bare chest in blissful slumber.  
  
For many days and nights, Aida put off giving Apollo more of her heart. One night Aida came into Apollo's room sooner than usual for she had decided she'd stalled far too long. She entered but was surprised to see him shaking before his mirror. He was naturally not expecting her so soon. Resolve broken, barriers down, emotion rampant, Apollo literally shook with what he held back. She had experienced that Apollo had intense passion once. What she hadn't realized was that she'd only tasted the tip of the iceberg. She hadn't realized how much control he'd been exerting, and she realized with a start that she had in fact been teasing his passion and torturing him in the past week. She walked closer and marveled that he did not hear her. Apollo was normally very aware of his surroundings. It was one reason that Apollo was such a fierce warrior. That she, an untrained woman, could sneak up behind him was nothing short of amazing. She placed a gentle hand on Apollo's shoulder and felt his skin heat beneath her palm.  
  
"No, Aida," Apollo whispered in a husky tone. "I'm not yet in control!"  
  
She turned him to look at her. His eyes were closed in battle with himself. She brought his head down to rest against hers.  
  
"I'm not asking for control, Apollo." She could feel the heat of passion swiftly rising within him. Yet he fought for control. He had loved her for over a year, and she had been unattainable. Now she offered herself to him freely.  
  
"Why now?" he asked as his restraint began to crumble. She was running her hands slowly over his chest. She could tell she was exciting him. She moved even slower tracing each defined muscle.  
  
"Because I love you, Apollo. And now I see that I am hurting the one I love. Whatever fears I have are not worth torturing you for." Then she surprised her husband by kissing him. She knew at once that his resolve had evaporated. He responded eagerly to her kiss with a passionate one of his own. Aida could feel a low groan resound through him as he kissed her. She tilted her head to one side, and Apollo trailed hot kisses down her neck. She could feel him moving the neckline of her nightgown, as he grew bolder with increasing passion. She hadn't realized how heavenly her husband's passion would be. Despite her brief pain of virginity, she couldn't imagine a more wonderful fulfillment of their love. Apollo was gentle and ever conscious of her. She knew he could tell when he was hurting her, and he was being careful to spare her as much as possible. She only loved him more for that. They reached their peak together, and Aida felt contentment flood her body. Apollo's tenseness subsided, and he settled beside his wife brushing a few strands of hair away from her forehead. He smiled and tenderly kissed her. She could sense the difference in them. She felt cherished here beside him now that the fire had left them for the moment, but an aroused Apollo seemed hungry; his kisses devouring her. She liked both sides of him, and her fear of him seemed extremely foolish now.  
  
"What are you thinking, Little One?" Apollo whispered.  
  
"Can you do that every time, or am I going to have to tease you for a week when I want your animal side?" she asked with a teasing smile. Apollo chuckled quietly.  
  
"You are always desirable, Aida. I'm sure you won't have any problem eliciting all the passion you want from me."  
  
Content Aida curled up in his arms. She didn't feel the need to dress again now that they had connected both in body and spirit. Apollo pulled her to him, and she could feel the warmth of his body spreading through hers. Soon they were both sound asleep.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, she knew he was watching her. He was always watching, but rather than be unnerved by it, she felt protected and cherished. She had turned in the night and her back was facing him. One of his hands was resting lightly on her stomach.  
  
"Good morning," he said when he saw she was awake. He grinned roguishly at her and moved his hand up slightly. Aida simply laughed.  
  
"Give him and inch and he takes a mile!" she protested slapping his hand away.  
  
"No, this is taking a mile!" Apollo corrected leaning down so his mouth could pick up where his hand left off. Aida laughed and let him continue, but Apollo didn't take their play any farther. She sighed.  
  
"I don't want to get up yet."  
  
"Unfortunately, duty calls," Apollo reminded her although she could see he'd rather spend the day with her as well.  
  
Ione and Sarah could instantly tell the difference in their children. Apollo had lost his tension and seemed better rested. Aida was much more at ease with her husband. Ione smiled at Sarah, who smiled back. Their children were growing together. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A year later, the royal family was blessed with a day they thought they'd never see. Ione held in her arms a perfect baby boy. The baby had a very marked resemblance to a certain Goblin King, which could be because the father was an exact replica of the King. Apollo and Aida had a son. They named him Jareth Chiron for he was the result of two worlds come together. The Labyrinth's two houses were now combined in one young child. The baby prince. The Heir.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
